Love Begin With Game
by Lynariae
Summary: Ils ont fait connaissance sur internet. Ils se rencontrent enfin en vrai. -Suga/Hope-


Deux heures. Ça allait faire deux longues heures que je l'attendais dans ce café de Séoul et il n'était pas venu. Pire, il ne m'avait même pas envoyé de sms pour s'excuser du lapin monumental qu'il venait de me poser. Il croyait quoi ? Que je n'avais que ça à faire un Samedi après-midi ? La prochaine fois que j'allais le voir, il allait m'entendre ! Non mais sérieusement j'avais eu un infime espoir qu'il se pointe au bout d'une heure comme une fleur mais .. Que dalle ! J-Hope ? Tu parles d'un pseudo pourrit quand il anéantissait tous mes espoirs de le rencontrer en vrai. Et voilà que je m'énerve tout seul, j'en ai marre ! J'appelle le serveur pour payer l'addition puis quitte le café en fulminant.

Depuis bientôt trois ans, on discute par internet tous les deux après s'être rencontré sur un MMORPG et un lien spécial a finit par se crée entre nous. Après des discussions timides, nous avons finalement appris à nous connaitre pour finir par devenir des confidents. J'ai toujours aimé parler avec lui pendant des heures sans me prendre la tête et il me semble que c'était réciproque. Puis, il y a un mois, j'ai déménagé à Séoul pour mes études. Comme c'est ici qu'il vit, nous avions convenu d'un rendez-vous pour se rencontrer irl. Cependant, il n'est pas venu. Etait-il quand même venu mais avait été déçu en me voyant ? Après tout, nous ne savons pas à quoi ressemble l'autre et n'avons jamais voulut le savoir. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je suis intrigué. Pourquoi n'est-il pas devant moi ? Il aurait put me retrouver facilement dans ce lieu car j'étais le seul à porter un bandana dans les cheveux comme je le lui avais dit pour qu'il puisse me reconnaitre. Un soupire de tristesse m'échappe alors que je passe la porte du café :

- J-Hope, tu es un idiot ..

Je jette un dernier regard derrière moi, espérant le voir apparaitre comme par magie puis me résigne.

- SUGA !

Je sursaute en entendant mon pseudo de gamer être ainsi crié et je cherche frénétiquement du regard autour de moi la provenance quand j'aperçois un jeune homme un peu plus loin qui court dans ma direction. Je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment mignon mais, j'attends tout de même une excellente excuse de sa part car je ne lui pardonnerai pas pour ses beaux yeux. Il s'approche de moi en courant puis s'appuie sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

- Laisse-moi deux minutes et je t'explique !

Je reste alors planté devant lui pendant qu'il récupère une respiration plus régulière. Il se redresse finalement avec une moue désolé sur le visage.

- Je m'excuse d'arriver deux heures en retard à notre rendez-vous mais, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu. J'angoissais à l'idée de te rencontrer alors je tournais en rond puis, ma sœur ainé est rentrés avec une grande poussé de fièvre et je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. J'ai donc dut attendre le retour de ma mère avant de venir. Je suis tellement désolé d'être si en retard mais je suis content de te rencontrer ! J'aurais été tellement déçu de ne pas pouvoir ta bouille adorable car tu es vraiment mignon !

Oh là, il me sort quoi lui ? Je n'ai pas envie de virer écrevisse ! Accepter ses excuses serait déjà un excellent début triple idiot !

- Hmm .. Je ne t'en veux pas J-Hope. Enfin, plus après tes explications. J'comprends même.

- C'est vrai ? T'es génial !

- Je dois bien avouer qu'après tout ce temps, j'avais bien envie de te rencontrer pour de vrai.

- Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point là ! On retourne dans ce café ou tu veux aller ailleurs ?

- Je préfère aller ailleurs. Je maudis cet endroit. J'ai trop fixé cette porte d'entrée en espérant que tu la passes et qu'un sourire illumine ton visage en me reconnaissant.

- Je .. Je suis vraiment désolé Suga ..

- Oh ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu n'y es pour rien au final.

- Hmm .. Même .. Désolé ..

J'esquisse un sourire et nous allons dans un café un peu plus loin. Une fois installé face à face et un chocolat chaud devant nous, il prend la parole :

- J'ai envie de savoir plein de choses sur toi mais, pour m'excuser de mon retard, je vais commencer par me présenter. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

- Vas-y ~

Je lui adresse un sourire qu'il me rend avant de commencer :

- Tu me connais sous mon nom de gamer, J-Hope mais, je m'appelle en réalité Jung HoSeok. J'ai dix-neuf ans depuis le 18 Février dernier. J-Hope, en plus d'être mon pseudo sur le web, est également mon nom de danseur quand je fais des battles. A ton tour !

- Je m'appelle Min YunGi et j'ai vingt ans depuis le 9 Mars, ce qui fait de moi ton Hyung. Je viens de Daegu où j'étais un peu connu car je rappais pas mal sous le pseudo de "Gloss". J'ai un frère ainé et puis .. Voilà.

- Oh, hyung !

Nos regards se croisent puis nous explosons de rire ensemble. L'après-midi se déroule calmement alors que nous apprenons réellement à nous connaitre. Je vois bien à son regard qu'il souhaite me dire quelque chose mais, je ne l'interroge pas car je ne souhaitais pas casser l'ambiance joyeuse qui nous entoure.

Après plusieurs heures à discuter dans ce café, nous le quittons et partons nous promener dans Séoul. Je ne connais pas encore bien la ville donc je le suis dans les rues, lui faisant confiance. C'est étrange mais je me sens bien avec lui. Déjà par internet nous nous entendions bien mais là, c'est comme si j'étais apaisé. Une plénitude m'envahit et je ne souhaite pas songer à la fin de la soirée quand nous devrons nous dire au revoir. Je sors de mes pensées quand mes yeux se posent sur le spectacle devant moi. Nous sommes face à la rivière Han, illuminée par ses lampadaires. J'échappe un « Waou » et j'entends HoSeok pouffer de rire à mes côtés. Nous nous approchons de la rambarde avant de s'y appuyer, regardant l'eau couler librement. Nous somme entouré par des couples mais cela ne me pose pas de problème au contraire de HoSeok qui semble tendu à côté de moi. Je me tourne alors ver lui et l'interroge du regard. Il détourne pendant quelques instant ses yeux avant de les plonger dans les miens. C'est alors qu'un flot d'émotions m'envahit : tristesse, espoir, amour. J'écarquille les yeux à cette pensée : HoSeok serait amoureux de moi ? Avant que je ne pose la moindre question, il me devance en prenant la parole :

- Je .. Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça sans te choquer et ça me stresse .. Bon, je me lance : je suis amoureux de toi YunGi. Depuis un moment je me pose la question, me trouvant idiot car je ne te connaissais que par écran interposé mais, cette journée avec toi m'a prouvé que c'était réellement le cas. Je .. Je t'aime YunGi.

J'ai un instant de bug en réalisant ce qu'il vient de me dire et je repasse ses paroles dans ma tête. « Amoureux de toi », « je t'aime » .. Etai-ce réel ? Ces mots venaient –ils réellement de HoSeok ? C'est tellement difficile à réaliser pour moi je dois bien avouer qu'il m'a toujours plus par le web et, sa personnalité est la même sur le web qu'en réalité. Puis, il ne faut tout de même pas oublier qu'il est à tomber ce mec. Cependant, il doit prendre mon silence pour un refus car il baisse la tête et murmure :

- Moi et ma grande gueule .. J'aurais dut la fermer .. Désolé Suga .. Je vais rentrer. Oublie tout ça.

Il commence à esquisser un pas en arrière alors que je l'attrape par le poignet :

- On se calme mon mignon. De un, je suis juste surpris. De deux, tu restes ici. De trois, je ne veux absolument pas oublier ce que tu viens de dire. Pour finir, laisse-moi juste remettre de l'ordre dans mon cerveau parce que c'est le bordel. Merci bien.

Il semble sur le cul après ma tirade et cela me fait rire. Je glisse ma main de son poignet à ses doigts puis les entrelace maladroitement. Je commence ensuite à marcher dans une direction bien précise. Bien qu'il semble toujours perdu suite à mes paroles, il me suit sans un mot en fixant nos mains liées. Il est docile le J-Hope, c'est cool ça ! J'esquisse un sourire alors que nous marchons en silence tous les deux. L'air frais nocturne me fait du bien alors que je mets de l'ordre dans mes idées :

1. HoSeok est carrément adorable avec sa bouille de chien perdu. Mais, ce n'est pas le sujet.

2. J'ai toujours aimé discuter avec lui et je pense l'apprécier plus que de raison.

3. Bon, je dois bien avouer que je me suis déjà dit qu'un couple entre nous pourrait être pas mal.

4. Cette journée avec lui a renforcé cette idée.

5. Bref, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Non mais quelle idée aussi de ce mordiller la lèvre comme ça aussi ?!

J'échappe un profond soupir alors que je m'arrête devant un immeuble gris. De ma main libre, je tape le code de la porte puis, nous entrons et traversons le hall avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur dans lequel nous montons. J'appuie sur le bouton du 4ème étage puis, à peine les portes fermées, je me retourne vers lui, le bloque contre l'une des parois et écrase mes lèvres sur les sienne. Je découvre doucement leur saveur alors qu'il ne réagit pas. Sans me reculer, je pose ma main sur sa nuque et rapproche un peu plus mon corps du sien. Mes gestes semblent alors le sortir de sa torpeur et je sens ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes alors que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. Le baiser est tendre et doux, nous transportant l'un comme l'autre nous transportant dans un monde à part. C'est finalement le « ding » de l'ascenseur qui nous ramène sur Terre. Je recule mon visage, esquisse un sourire puis attrape une nouvelle fois sa main pour le tirer après moi dans les couloirs jusqu'à une porte précise que j'ouvre à l'aide de mes clés. A peine entré, je le sens me retourner face à lui et reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Cette fois-ci, les rôles sont inversés et je suis collé à la porte, son corps contre le mien. Alors que le baiser que j'avais engendré se voulait tendre, celui-ci est plus désireux. Je sais que tout cela va trop vite mais je ne peux pas le faire reculer. Pas alors qu'une douce chaleur vient de m'envahir. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui de lui ou de moi amorce chacun de nos geste mais les faits sont là : nous somme tous les deux uniquement vêtu de nos boxers et sommes allongé sur mon lit, son corps au dessus du mien. Je l'observe un peu et je peux définitivement dire qu'il est magnifique. Son regard plonge dans le mien, un regard empli d'amour qui me bouleverse. L'engrenage est enclenché, je ne reculerais plus, pas maintenant qu'il vient de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me réveille quand je sens un courant d'air courir sur mon corps nu et je me colle un peu plus à ma source de chaleur. J'ouvre tout de même les yeux et tombe sur son visage endormi. C'est une image dont je ne me lasserai jamais. Je suis sur d'une chose actuellement, malgré que notre relation est démarré plutôt .. Rapidement, je suis sur d'être amoureux de lui. Il a sut captiver mon regard et capturer mon cœur. J'esquisse un sourire, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et me rendors au creux de ses bras. Notre amour aura commençait sur un jeu virtuel et je compte bien que notre histoire dure une éternité.


End file.
